Episode 7765 (6th March 2017)
Plot Aaron lies in bed with tears in his eyes. Meanwhile, at The Woolpack, Robert has slept on the sofa but hides the duvet when he hears Victoria approaching. Seeing Aaron unable to cope with the injuries from his beating, cellmate Ethan offers him a drug named Spice but Aaron refuses. Two teenage boys, Josh and Jamie give Brenda a hard time. Liv tells Brenda the boys are winding her up so the boys make comments about Aaron being in prison, stating only real scum end up there. Noah sticks up for Liv, explaining his mum was in prison and she isn't scum but the boys pick on him too. Liv stands up to Jamie when he suggests her mother knew that Gordon was a paedophile. Robert is furious to discover 'Prison Scum' has been spray painted on The Mill and realises it was done whilst Adam was working inside. Aaron runs into a group of Jason's cronies in the corridor. Jason appears and Aaron is thrown into a cell. Jason grabs Aaron and threatens to cut off his lips so Aaron hits back, insulting Jason's mum. Jason reveals they are in Gordon's old cell and this is where he died. Jason tortures Aaron about the abuse and Gordon's death. He tells Aaron he can change his name, but he'll never change who he is. Aaron is thrown to the floor and bangs his head. Later, Father Aidan creeps into the cell and taps Aaron. Aaron panics and walks out. He returns to his cell and Father Aidan follows him and introduces himself. They go to Father Aidan's office where Father Aidan makes a tea and tries to get Aaron to open up, making it known he knew Gordon. Back in the village, Liv and Noah talk. Noah inquiries if Liv is going to mention that she's not going to school when she talks to Aaron later. Victoria reveals to Robert that she knows he's sleeping on the sofa. Robert denies it although Victoria knows he's lying. Victoria encourages Robert to tell Aaron that everything is getting on top of him. Aaron opens up to Father Aidan about his life on the outside. Father Aidan dishes out some tough love, making Aaron aware he isn't the only one to have a difficult childhood. Aaron admits he's sick of being this person. Father Aidan tells Aaron that being Gordon's son doesn't have to define him and he should be proud as he's still made something of his life. He compares Aaron to Jason when he was first imprisoned and encourages Aaron not to go down the same path suggesting he should tell his loved ones what he's going through. Robert and Liv wait nervously for Aaron's phone call. He rings and the three of them chat, all neglecting to tell each other about their problems. Aaron returns to his cell. At the same time Liv looks through photos of her with Aaron on her phone when she receives some bullying text messages. Robert makes his bed on the couch. Aaron smokes some Spice. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Ethan - Michael Warrender *Prison Officer - Denton Brown *Josh - Conner Chapman *Jamie - Jake Hayward *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Father Aidan - Paul Mundell Locations *HMP Hotten - Cells, Father Aidan's office and corridor *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,570,000 (15th place). *This episode entirely focuses on Aaron Dingle's storyline in prison. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes